


Every Step You Take

by Silmary



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adventures, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Top secret agents, like an old-married couple, room for three, Веджвудский фарфор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmary/pseuds/Silmary
Summary: Оставшись у Гарри дома, Эггзи замечает на стене рисунок с подозрительно знакомой штриховкой.______________________Флафф, любовь и ER на фоне суровых агентских будней, местами мат, местами секс, местами урок географии и одно упоминание наркотиков.Всё это - калейдоскоп сцен и кадров, которыми меня мучает мое воображение и которыми я хочу поделиться.





	Every Step You Take

Уже третья тарелка из веджвудского фарфора отправилась в сушку недомытой, оскорбляя мыльными разводами саму идею веджвудского фарфора. Даже название «веджвудский» Эггзи смог запомнить только с третьего раза. Повторить – с пятого.  
Возможно, мысль ставить Эггзи после урока хороших манер за мытье посуды не относилась к числу наиболее удачных мыслей Гарри Харта. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что полноценный ужин джентльмена на всех своих стадиях занимает посуды примерно в два сервиза на десять персон. По крайней мере, это можно считать отличной тренировкой на терпение, – наставительно сказал Гарри.  
Окинув взглядом фронт работ, Эггзи рискнул спросить про посудомоечную машину. Потому что ну серьезно. Даже у них с мамой есть посудомоечная машина. В ответ Гарри глубокомысленно поднял брови и с непередаваемым выражением повторил – _«веджвудский фарфор»_.  
_«А»_ – глубокомысленно ответил Эггзи.  
Удовлетворенно кивнув, Гарри добавил про «температуру воды не выше восемнадцати с половиной градусов» и ушел в гостиную смотреть про жену Марселласа Уоллеса. Как будто Эггзи чертов Инспектер Гаджет с термометром в пальце.  
Ему тоже очень хотелось посмотреть про жену Марселласа Уоллеса (в пятьдесят третий раз), но…  
– Веджв…  
– О господи, ладно, я понял, хватит!  
Где-то на двадцатой тарелке пританцовывающий под «You never can tell» Эггзи подумал, что не такой уж вкусный был этот дефлопе с семечками кациуса под каким-то там соусом, чтобы пачкать ради него столько посуды.  
На тридцатой он пришел к выводу, что вообще удивительная гадость этот ваш дефлопе и убить бы того, кто его придумал.  
Перейдя к бульонницам, он задумался, как обычно справляется сам Гарри. Небось покупает себе полуфабрикаты и разогревает в микроволновке. Вон, стоит, родимая, отливает элитным хромом.  
Потом были соусники, подносы для улиток, супницы и что-то, чье название Эггзи забыл спустя секунду после того, как услышал.  
На салатницах он плюнул, включил теплую воду и стал водить губкой чисто механически, заливая брызгами все в радиусе трех метров, а сам занялся рассматриванием стен.  
Дом Гарри Харта был похож на музей, в котором можно бродить часами, бродить неоднократно – и все равно находить что-то новое. Эггзи уже заценил мистера Пиклза и бабочек в туалете (серьезно, бабочки в туалете?..), карту Средиземья с личным автографом Толкиена в гардеробной, зачем-то семь слонов мал мала меньше на полке над холодильником, олдскульную афишу «Скрытой угрозы» в рамке под стеклом, изящную меловую доску с написанным безукоризненным почерком «Нет ничего более обманчивого, чем показная скромность» и платиновый диск «Darkness on the Edge of Town» Брюса Спрингстина. Теперь ему на глаза попалась картина, висящая между окном и шкафчиком из хрен-знает-какого-но-явно-очень-дорогого дерева.  
На картине были изображены ноги. Резкая, даже грубая, но удивительно четкая карандашная штриховка – невидимый человек лежит на животе, ступни свисают с края кровати, правая закинута на левую, голени задрапированы тонким одеялом. Эггзи не знал и не мог знать, что картина принадлежит руке блестящего выпускника архитектурного факультета, что это называется контурной штриховкой, а на светотенях можно обучать следующих студентов архитектурного факультета. Вместо этого Эггзи смотрел на красивые – окей, действительно красивые – ноги и рассеянно гадал, какого пола должен быть их обладатель. Они казались ему слишком угловатыми для женщины и слишком стройными для мужчины, особенно в части лодыжек. На женский пол намекало и полное отсутствие какой-либо растительности – при том, что в остальном рисунок был предельно скрупулезен.  
Помимо этого, Эггзи тревожили какие-то смутные ассоциации. Где-то он уже такое видел – эти линии, резкие контрасты, перекрестные штрихи. Картина словно ассоциировалась с чем-то настолько неуместным, что мозг в аварийном порядке блокировал эту информацию. Вяло водя губкой по дну креманки, Эггзи скользил взглядом по плавно-угловатым линиям, всматривался в соотношения свет-блик-свет-полутень и никак не мог ухватить ускользающую мысль.  
Потом Эггзи осознал, что уже больше трех минут пялится на одну маленькую картину, и обрадовался проснувшейся тяги к высокому искусству. С мыслью о собственной небезнадежности мыть веджвудский фарфор стало куда легче.

***

Нет предела совершенству.  
Конечно, если вы не Гарри Харт.  
Потому что если вы Гарри Харт, то вы – гребаная Мерри Поппинс с зонтиком наперевес.  
Если вы Гарри Харт, вы – та самая естественность в абсолюте, когда любое, даже самое неловкое движение априори является примером грациозности. Если вы Гарри Харт, в вас прекрасно все, от макушек до кончиков пальцев, вы идеальны в каждой отдельно взятой точке времени и пространства и вас прямо в костюме можно ставить в Палату мер и весов в витрину с табличкой «Совершенство».  
На самом деле, так думали все агенты, просто не все в этом признавались. Да что уж там, так думали вообще все, кому посчастливилось когда-либо пересечься с Гарри Хартом – за исключением тех, кто после этой встречи уже ни о чем не мог думать, преимущественно в виду преждевременной кончины. Кто-то из младших регулярно тратился на дорогое масло для укладки, чтобы сделать прическу «как у Гарри Харта». Не менее стабильно держались в негласном голосовании на самую привлекательную часть тела Гарри Харта его пальцы (ооо, эти пальцы давно вошли в негласные анналы сокровищницы Кингсмана и были застрахованы отдельным договором). Были свои верные фанаты у талии, плеч и глаз Гарри Харта, а у его улыбки и вовсе был отдельный фандом.  
Еще был Мерлин.  
И Мерлину, конечно, нравился весь Гарри Харт, целиком и полностью, но…

…он стоит на коленях у ног раскинувшегося на кровати Гарри,  
Гарри – в одной рубашке и боксерах, руки за головой, пристально смотрит сквозь очки и упирается в него холодными ступнями:  
левая касается пальцами ребер,  
правая – прижимается в районе ключицы.  
В комнате по-дневному светло и не по-октябрьски тепло, пахнет смолой из потухшего камина. Мерлин разбирается с вечным свитером, выпутываясь из рукавов. Все сильнее сбиваясь на акцент, он раздраженно говорит что-то о неполноценности базы экспериментальных заводов в Северной Корее, о катастрофических последствиях раскрытия шпиона в Чехословакии и, отдельно, о вопиющей глупости министра внутренних дел. У Мерлина был тяжелый день, и не меньше геморроя предстоит завтра, а если он не успеет взломать...  
Поднимая ногу, Гарри прижимает пальцы ступни к говорливому рту и улыбается так, как умеет только он – с таким несомненным чувством собственного превосходства, что и спорить как-то неловко.  
На самом деле, Гарри Харт может одним движением ноги сломать переносицу так, чтобы осколки кости не попали в мозг, а может –  
чтобы попали.  
О, Гарри Харт владеет своим телом, как виртуозный музыкант – любимым и знакомым инструментом, и следит за ним с такой же заботой и вниманием. Гарри Харт похож на зеркало, которое отражает посланный на него взгляд, но не дает проникнуть внутрь. Мерлин так долго приручал его, по шагу, по мелочи, с нуля провел его сначала – в свою спальню, потом – в свой дом, и наконец – в свою жизнь.  
В наступившей тишине слышно, как за окном шумят, облетая, деревья, и вечный табун голубей пасется на жестяном навесе соседнего дома. У Гарри совсем замерзли ноги, – думает Мерлин как-то некстати, преодолевая искушение прикусить ему большой палец. Вместо этого он рукой приподнимает его ногу и целует внутреннюю сторону щиколотки, не прерывая зрительного контакта.  
Улыбка Гарри ломается, по телу пробегает дрожь, и это первое свидетельство того, что он не просто украшает собой вечер одинокого холостяка.  
– Это нечестно, – говорит он, когда Мерлин переводит его ногу на другую сторону и целует выступающую косточку, а потом вдруг едва касается ее горячим языком. – Это запрещенный прием.  
Теперь улыбается уже Мерлин. У Мерлина был тяжелый день, и теперь ему хочется только одного – подмять под себя Гарри, вывернуть ему руки, чтобы не распускал куда не надо, и оттрахать так, чтобы тот забыл свой позывной. Но если вы – Гарри Харт, с вами никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать.  
Потому что вот потерявший терпение Мерлин решительно разводит его ноги в стороны, намереваясь расположиться между ними,  
вот одна нога Гарри вдруг цепляет его за шею,  
вторая – прицельно бьет под ребра справа,  
и вот уже Мерлин лежит поперек кровати, а Гарри невозмутимо сидит рядом, прижимая его ногой к груди. Все – в одно плавное и резкое движение, и только сейчас он расцепляет руки над головой и демонстративно поправляет манжеты расстегнутой и измятой рубашки.  
Гарри Харт занимается сексом так же, как и дерется.  
– Кто там что говорил про запрещенные приемы?  
– Ты, кажется, забыл, где ты находишься.  
– О, сегодня мы играем в строгого хозяина, – у Мерлина стоит так, что почти больно, Мерлин не мастер игр, Мерлин виртуозно сдерживает других, но не умеет сдерживать себя. Зато сдерживать Мерлина прекрасно умеет Гарри.  
Гарри опирается правой рукой о кровать между его бедрами и ведет ступней по телу – медленно, с усилием, притираясь кожей о кожу. Проводит пальцами по ключице. Помедлив, переползает на шею. Наклонив голову к плечу, не отпуская потемневшим взглядом, Гарри наступает ему на горло и медленно давит, заставляя Мерлина запрокинуть голову и вжаться затылком в кровать.  
На самом деле, Гарри может ногой вбить кадык в горло за полсекунды.  
Ртом дышать уже не получается, и Мерлин втягивает воздух носом и судорожно сглатывает. Он впивается пальцами в одеяло, чтобы не дать волю инстинкту самосохранения. Когда изображение перед глазами уже смазывается и сереет от нехватки кислорода, а прижатое ногой тело само выгибается над кроватью, Гарри вдруг обхватывает рукой его член, отпускает горло –  
и Мерлина швыряет об камни мощнейшей волной, безжалостно волоча по дну,  
Мерлин в раю,  
Мерлин в аду,  
и сам Сатана, склонившись, целует его так, словно намерен вытянуть все соки.  
Полуживой и полубезумный, он пытается выплыть, и все время чувствует кожей любопытный, жадный, почти одержимый взгляд.  
_господи,  
как я люблю тебя_

Мерлину нравится весь Гарри Харт, но его ноги – это отдельная тема.  
Когда-то Мерлин ляпнул Гарри, что такие прекрасные ноги неплохо смотрелись бы на его плечах. Боже, самая идиотская пикап-фраза из всех, что только можно представить. Гарри не преминул напомнить об этом спустя пару дней за нейтрализацией миниатюрной водородной бомбы, когда Мерлину пришлось сорок минут держать его на шее в полном защитном обмундировании и «по возможности не делать резких движений». Вечером того же дня Мерлин был вознагражден таким сеансом массажа Стопа Лакшми, что по окончанию он был готов держать Гарри на шее еще столько, сколько понадобится. И не только на шее. И не только держать.  
Когда Мерлин в шутку вспомнил про паланиковскую Мать-Природу, Гарри на полном серьезе заявил, что это все – чистейшей воды дилетантизм, а истинные профессионалы акупунктуры способны творить настоящие чудеса, возвращать зрение слепым и воскрешать мертвых, разве что воду в вино не превращают. Если Гарри и относился к истинным профессионалам акупунктуры, это была настолько засекреченная информация, что о ней не знал даже Мерлин.  
В отличие от Ланселота, заразившегося от своей русской подруги Наташи манерой борьбы, Гарри Харт редко дрался ногами. Гарри Харт склонялся к мнению, что истинные джентльмены должны в драке обходиться верхней частью тела, не мять отглаженные стрелки на брюках и не пачкать лакированные оксфорды кровью и мозгами. Ноги для джентльмена – это крайняя мера, последний рубеж, и если вы заставили Гарри Харта пустить в ход ноги – вы уже достойны быстрой и легкой смерти, которую Гарри вам обязательно подарит в знак уважения. Может быть даже ногами.  
Зрительная память Мерлина подобно памяти герцога Бэкингема надежно фиксировала воспоминания-кадры из прошлого, сохраняя их в своем личном архиве. У него подобралась уже приличная коллекция, которую он с удовольствием развесил бы по стенам вместо этих проклятых бабочек.  
Вот ступни танцующе-легко шагают по дубовому паркету, пересекая клетки, переступая солнечные полосы, переходят на ковер и утопают в бежевом ворсе, замирая у секретера со встроенным баром. Мерлин так пялится на его ноги, что Гарри с деланным смешком предлагает оставить их наедине. Вместо этого Мерлин бросает книгу на пол, встает с кресла, подходит к нему, вынимает из рук бокал и целует так, что в баре что-то звенит от соприкосновения с затылком Гарри, а потом он нагибает его у комода и трахает прямо здесь, запустив руку в тщательно уложенные волосы.  
Или – вернувшись после двух месяцев вынужденной отлучки, Мерлин в одиннадцать вечера поднимается на верхний этаж тренировочного центра, облокачивается о парапет и смотрит сверху вниз, как Гарри нарезает бассейн за бассейном. В огромном корпусе темно, желтые подводные лампы подсветки вычерчивают гибкий силуэт, по стенам и потолку скользят светлые прожилки отражений. Гарри плавает уже два часа и явно не собирается останавливаться, но Мерлин ждал два месяца, Мерлин подождет еще.  
Встретив его возле раздевалки, Гарри здоровается вежливым кивком головы и спрашивает, почему Мерлин не захотел присоединиться к нему в бассейне, раз уж он, Мерлин, был столь любезен наконец навестить его после двух, «блять, _двух_ » месяцев на этом «треклятом» форуме по «гребаной» генной инженерии в «ебаных» горных лесах Альберты.  
Вежливо извинившись за отсутствие плавок, Мерлин заталкивает его в душ. Гарри уже не спорит. Гарри слишком устал за эти два месяца и за последние три часа, и его хватает только на то, чтобы обнять Мерлина за шею, когда тот подхватывает его руками и прижимает к кафельной стене. Потоки теплой воды заботливо гасят звуки и отделяют их от всего остального мира.  
Или – в дебрях Метохии, в Призрене, в подвале заброшенной фабрики по производству резины в воздухе такая вонь, что впору жалеть об оставленных в вертолете противогазах. По лабиринтам переходов бегут крысы, бурые, неестественно огромные, и за очередным поворотом в луче прожекторного фонаря он видит – крюк и подвешенное за руки тело. От костюма осталась рваная тряпка. От кожи на спине и на груди – тоже.  
По ступням бегут тонкие извилистые дорожки крови, в луче прожекторного фонаря крупная капля срывается с большого пальца, летит сорок сантиметров до бетонного пола и падает в грязно-бордовую лужу.  
Луч фонаря соскальзывает куда-то в угол.  
Мерлин оглох и не слышит своего крика.  
По последующим отчетам в сводных таблицах за ним числится двадцать два убитых, но он не помнит ни одного из них.  
Или – на фоне зелени больничного белья при свете закрытых галогеновых ламп его кожа кажется слишком бледной даже для трупа. Сидя на стуле в ногах возле койки, в каком-то мутном трансе от измотанных нервов, бессонных ночей и монотонного гудения приборов, Мерлин почти бездумно ведет пальцем по выступившей жилке вдоль ступни к пальцам. Кожа такая холодная, что Мерлин обхватывает пальцы ладонью, словно надеется их согреть.  
– Прекрати трогать мои ноги, извращенец.  
Узнать в этом треснутом севшем голосе Гарри Харта почти невозможно, но Мерлин закрывает глаза и выдыхает, чувствуя, как где-то глубоко внутри раскалываются и обваливаются с оглушительным грохотом километровые ледники.  
– Придурок.  
– Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть.  
– Ты разбил очки наблюдения.  
– О да, прости. Я имел неосторожность разбить их лицом об асфальт, когда через меня пропустили одну десятую ампера и скинули в звуконепроницаемый бункер. Мне очень стыдно.  
Облокотившись об изножье кровати, Мерлин строго говорит обросшему Гарри Харту, что хирургам пришлось сшивать его по частям, что его сердце остановилось на одиннадцать секунд, что у него не осталось ни одного целого ребра, но Гарри Харт только закатывает глаза и просит бритву, зеркало и полное собрание сочинений Джека Лондона, хотя сам еще слаб настолько, что не может даже нажать тревожную кнопку под пальцами. Когда Гарри выдыхается (где-то через полторы минуты), Мерлин поправляет одеяло и думает, что спустя все эти годы он по-прежнему влюблен в этого невозможного ублюдка по уши.  
Или – голые ступни на деревянном помосте веранды, вторая неделя под прикрытием в богом забытом Уэллсе на юго-западе Англии, от безделья можно сойти с ума. Гарри в третий раз перечитывает найденный на полке в домике «Джуд Незаметный» и рассуждает вслух о последователях Харди в современной британской литературе.  
Мерлин не специалист по современной британской литературе, зато Мерлин может за четыре минуты прикинуть план новой подводной лодки или воссоздать ее целиком по одному винтику. Вместе этого Мерлин щурится от солнечного света, смотрит на мирно сидящего в кресле Гарри в шортах и зачем-то говорит:  
– У тебя ахренительные ноги.  
– Это сто тридцать четвертый раз, – моментально реагирует из-за книги Гарри, как будто только этого и ждал.  
– Так мало?  
– Да уж, ты не балуешь меня комплиментами, – опустив книгу, Гарри смотрит на него насмешливо и непривычно ласково, солнечный зайчик подсвечивает пряди волос, окрашивая их в темно-рыжий. – Позволь напомнить, что у тебя самого с этим полный порядок. Ты никогда не пробовал носить каблуки?  
– Бог мой, что я слышу. Тебе наконец надоели шутки про килт?  
– Одно другому не мешает.  
– Извращенец.  
– И это мне говорит человек, который, дай ему волю, сделал бы алтарь для моих ног.  
– Извращенец с ахренительными ногами.  
– Сто тридцать пятый.  
В этот раз их прерывают нестандартно – пулеметной очередью, вспарывающей сосновые столбцы террасы. Стремительный отход, пропавшее оборудование, запросы, допросы, выяснения, километры отчетов и легкая паника в кабинете министра иностранных дел Британии – кто и как умудрился вскрыть секретную явочную точку секретного шпионского подразделения. Гарри едва не получает пулю в голову и полтора месяца бреет левый висок, чтобы создать симметрию с правым, выжженным.  
Или – ноги в отполированных оксфордах скользят по отполированному полу под «El Negro Pintos», увлекая за собой изящные туфельки дочки немецкого посла. На севере Швейцарии уже три дня валит рождественский снег, как на самых попсовых открытках и на каждом проклятом магните из этой крохотной страны для богачей. У Гарри есть время до утра, чтобы покорить сердце зеленоглазой Брунгильды, но, судя по тому, как девица прогибается у него в руках и безропотно следует за ним в танце, Гарри станет счастливым обладателем кодов доступа к системе безопасности уже через пару часов.  
Мерлин сидит в глубине богато украшенного зала, смотрит на них и думает, что танго было создано специально для Гарри Харта, с его отточенно-плавными движениями, с его кошачьими шагами и разворотами. Все на приеме смотрят только на них двоих: он – в безупречном костюме и с бабочкой под горло, она – в золотисто-бежевом платье в пол, фигурка такая, что, кажется, переломится от любого неосторожного движения. Полчаса назад, сидя за столом и слушая маленький симфонический оркестр, Гарри называл Штрауса «ширпотребом», но все равно машинально покачивал головой в такт Голубому Дунаю.  
Час двадцать три.  
Через один час двадцать три минуты Мерлин подключается к общей системе безопасности и изменяет код, равнодушно слушая вдохновенные девичьи стоны по коммуникатору. Насколько громким был Гарри в постели с ним – настолько молчаливым он был с другими.  
Или – голые ступни на раскаленных углях, бордовая мерцающая в темноте дорожка. В Индии в это время года очень душно, но в горах Нилгири можно закоченеть до смерти, поэтому костры здесь горят круглые сутки, а на плечах у всех – пестрые красно-белые накидки.  
Неделю назад они совместно с индийской службой разведки с шиком-блеском накрыли крупную партию направляющегося в Пакистан американского оружия, но из-за технологической отсталости этой самой индийской службы разведки оказались загнанными в джунгли со странным напутствием «Извлечение будет через два дня, постарайтесь продержаться». Конечно, что вы, никакой угрозы, суровый и скучный быт секретных агентов. Конечно, все племена исключительно мирные – видимо, именно поэтому ни американцы, ни пакистанцы даже не приближаются к северной части Голубых гор. Теперь внизу рыскают злые джипы, Гарри Харт ходит по углям, а Мерлин отгоняет от себя какую-то маленькую индийскую девочку, горящую желанием порисовать хной у него на черепе.  
Иногда Мерлину кажется, что прежнее название «Цирк» гораздо лучше характеризовало насыщенную жизнь тайных агентов.  
Гарри Харт шагает по раскаленной дорожке углей по узкому горному перешейку не больше метра в ширину, и захочешь – не сойдешь. Гарри Харт и тут не изменяет своей легкой британской походке – только зонтика не хватает, – и вызывает у столпившихся у края индийцев одобрительный гул. Гарри Харт умеет располагать к себе людей, будь то архитипные злодеи, солисты корейских мальчуковых групп или замкнутые индийские отшельники.  
Здесь, на краю земли, среди бесконечных скал и обрывов, среди густых запахов индийских пряностей, Мерлин смотрит на Гарри так, как будто видит его впервые. Черт побери, этот человек за каких-то полдня влюбил в себя все племя, ему подарили красно-белую накидку, надели на руки браслеты и расписали хной лицо. Вот он принимает от какого-то садху глиняный чилом и затягивается уже не на шутку и Господи боже, думает Мерлин, если бы это увидел Артур, чаша его терпения переполнилась бы окончательно. Он давно уже сдержанно жаловался на нестандартные методы работы, «порочащие секретную службу». Интересно, думает Мерлин, что бы стал делать Артур в такой вот ситуации и как бы завоевал доверие он. Кнутом и пряником, не иначе.  
Хотя, скорее всего, увидь Артур сейчас Гарри, он бы его даже не узнал.  
– Все-таки обжег, – констатирует Мерлин позже, рассматривая пузырьки ожогов на коже между пальцами. В выделенной им хижине холодно и полно муравьев, но жаловаться не приходится.  
– На подошвах у человека самая толстая кожа, – говорит Гарри, как будто Мерлин поднял руку и попросил прочитать лекцию по огнехождению. – Если поддерживать скорость и наступать равномерно, серьезных повреждений не будет. Однако между пальцами кожа гораздо нежнее. Туда неизбежно набиваются мелкие угольки, которые… надо тушить, в воде, сразу после прохождения. В этом блядском племени об этом, видимо, не слышали.  
Наверно, Гарри кажется, что он говорит нормально, но на самом деле каждое слово растягивается вдвое. Он бледнее обычного и все время облизывает губы, в глазах нездоровый блеск, пульс частит не меньше ста в минуту.  
У Гарри Харта при всех его добродетелях есть одна нехорошая черта – увлекаясь, он не умеет останавливаться.  
Мерлин устраивает его ноги у себя на коленях, достает из сумки антисептик и бинты и молчит.  
Потом, морщась от боли, Гарри спрашивает, почему Мерлина не раскрасили под попугая, о чем Мерлин говорил с вождем на майтхили и откуда Мерлин, черт его дери, вообще знает майтхили. Мерлин невозмутимо отвечает, что в данный момент Гарри представляет собой раскрашенную и разодетую по всем правилам племени невесту. Сейчас Гарри все равно не в состоянии его побить, а утром и не вспомнит.  
По всем правилам племени, они благополучно завершили свадебный обряд, и оставшийся у общего костра садху молится богам за их счастье.  
Цирк, определенно Цирк.  
Или – кожа ступни отливает зеленым, вены уже стали изумрудными, Мерлин стоит перед Гарри Хартом на коленях в подпольном наркопритоне и держит его голую ногу в ладонях. В голове у Мерлина тысяча и одна мысль, проклятья причудливо перемешиваются с молитвами, и выражаться цензурно никак не получается. Острие в носке ботинка чертовски острое, да, надо быть предельно осторожным, да, да, Гарри Харт все это прекрасно знает.  
Всаживая лезвие в телохранителя наркобарона, Гарри Харт умудряется сбить механизм о металлический протез.  
Так глупо.  
– Я чувствую удивительное духовное родство с Умой Турман, – невпопад говорит над ним Гарри глухим голосом.  
– Молчи.  
– Я имею в виду, что…  
– Замолкни.  
– …Тарантино явно является фанатом ее ног…  
– Заткнулся, блять!  
– Ты знаешь, какой у нее размер?  
На лбу у Гарри мелкая испарина, в глазах – ни малейшего признака паники. А стоило бы, – думает Мерлин, вгоняя ему вторую дозу противоядия. На всякий случай.  
– Нет, я не знаю, какой у нее размер, и сейчас меня меньше всего ебет, какой у нее размер. Что ты чувствуешь?  
– Сорок второй. Расширение сосудов и понижение температуры.  
Мерлин ощупывает ногу и растирает щиколотку, все мысли в голове свернулись в одно большое _«блятьблятьблять»_ и покатились снежным комом все быстрее и быстрее под откос, а у Умы Турман сорок второй размер ноги, хорошо, просто замечательно. Он сам уже чувствует расширение сосудов и понижение температуры и приказывает себе не паниковать.  
Его начинает отпускать только через пять минут, когда становится ясно, что отрава не пойдет выше по ноге.  
Мерлин поднимает глаза на Гарри Харта, голые лампы без абажуров под потолком режут глаза. Гарри Харт слабо шевелит поврежденной ногой и пожимает плечами. Облегченно выдохнув, Мерлин утыкается лбом ему в бедро и первым нарушает молчание:  
– Раз уж я тут все равно на коленях, а ты Ума Турман, мне пошутить про Невесту? Хотя вроде бы это не церковь, вокруг вроде бы нет окровавленных трупов, и одержимый садист не стремится загнать тебе пулю в лоб.  
– Какие мои годы, – Гарри больше выдыхает, чем смеется, и кривится от боли так, как будто у него поврежден лицевой нерв.  
Мерлин продолжает методично растирать зеленые подкожные разводы до их полного растворения и всерьез думает, не сделать ли Гарри Харту предложение. Пока не поздно.  
Или – Тенерифе, август, плюс сорок и невыносимая духота. Гигантское закатное солнце тонет в мареве принесенной из Сахары калимы, небо – грязно-оранжевого цвета. Это не операция по возвращению испанского наследия, не выслеживание канадского биошпиона и не вербовка агентурной сети – это их первый и последний за десять лет отпуск. Гарри лежит на спине в летних брюках и рубашке, сложив руки на груди и зарыв ступни в нагревшийся за день черный вулканический песок, Гарри с закрытыми глазами перебирает пальцами в такт какому-то дешевому мотивчику со стороны Bahia Del Duque и улыбается. Сняв солнечные очки и зацепив их дужкой за вырез белой майки, Мерлин смотрит на мирные волны Атлантики и думает, что этот огромный мир уже исчерпал все свои возможности и не сможет подарить ему ничего лучше этих моментов.  
Вчера на берегу они наткнулись на устроивших водную роду капоэйристов. Гарри прочитал Мерлину целую лекцию о том, что капоэйру нельзя в полном смысле назвать видом борьбы, что это больше относится к танцу, в лучшем случае – к акробатике, и что в настоящем бою ни один из радостно поднимающих брызги испанцев не выдержит и пять секунд. Гарри был так серьезен, что Мерлин не удержался и предложил ему попробовать. В итоге снявший футболку Гарри пристроился в общий круг бойцов, вышел в центр и был радостно опрокинут в воду первым же выпадом парня с фиолетовой кордой. В танцевальном па никогда не знаешь, когда заканчиваются танцы и начинается реальная угроза, даже если вы Гарри Харт.  
Мерлин очень смеялся.  
Гарри Харт не любит оставаться в долгу, поэтому через десять секунд связанный своей же кордой парень пускал пузыри у дна, а сам вымокший Гарри с невозмутимым видом возвращался к Мерлину, вышагивая по песку своей коронной походкой от бедра как какой-нибудь спасатель Малибу в липнущих к ногам штанах.  
Засмотревшись, Мерлин даже не сразу понял, что его кто-то зовет. Бармен соломенного домика-кафешки, подошел с другой стороны барной стойки – стройный, смуглый и умопомрачительно красивый, как будто само испанское солнце спустилось с небес.  
– Простите? – переспросил Мерлин, прищурившись на паренька. На бейджике черным маркером было написано «Angel».  
– Не хотите втроем? – повторил подрабатывающий барменом Антиной с завидной непринужденностью, демонстративно перебирая в ловких пальцах зажигалку, и ресницы у него длиннее, чем у мамы Мерлина.  
Ахренеть, – подумал Мерлин.  
Повернувшись, он жестом приказал парнишке наклониться, а потом жестко обхватил его за шею, притянул к себе, и быстро сказал на ухо – для доходчивости по-испански:  
– Даже если и захотим, кандидатов будем отбирать сами, поэтому закрой рот и не пялься куда не надо, щенок.  
Мерлин умел быть убедительным. Отпущенный на свободу бармен пулей кинулся к другому концу стойки и начал изображать бурную коктейльную деятельность, не очень убедительную при отсутствии клиентов. Мерлин оценил тонкую талию и аппетитную задницу и подумал, что парень имел все причины рассчитывать на успех.  
– Позер, – усмехнулся Мерлин, кидая в подошедшего Гарри смятой футболкой.  
– О чем я и говорил, – невозмутимо отозвался тот, натягивая футболку на мокрое тело. – Абсолютная беспомощность.  
– О да, я заметил.  
– Он сбил меня с толку непрактичностью движения. В реальном бою его убили бы первым. Почему ты отказал этому милому юноше?  
– Он не знал теоремы Котельникова.  
– Достойный повод.  
Потом Гарри Харт будет пить ром в ресторане и рассказывать метрдотелю о своей родословной таким безупречным шекспировским языком, что ничего не поймет не только метрдотель, но и парочка сидящих за соседним столиком американцев.  
Потом Гарри Харт будет стоять на балконе их номера на шестом этаже, смотреть на россыпь огней внизу и говорить Мерлину, что у дряхлых викингов была традиция приходить ночью на поле, завязывать себе глаза и драться насмерть, чтобы попасть в Валгаллу, и что происходило это все на острове Кунгсхольмен. Пьяный Гарри напоминал Мерлину ссылку «Случайная статья» в Википедии – никогда не знаешь, в какой области ты пополнишь свои знания на этот раз.  
В этот вечер Мерлин трахает его, стоя на коленях на кровати, прижимая его спиной к своей груди, обхватив одной рукой за плечи, другой – через грудь, чувствуя, как под мышцами ходят ребра. Гарри неудобно, от напряжения болят мышцы ног и прогибается поясница, но он только скрипит зубами и до синяков сжимает собственные запястья за спиной. Потом Гарри сдается и расслабляется, насаживаясь на член Мерлина под собственным весом, Гарри откидывает голову ему на плечо и дышит носом быстро и шумно, так что Мерлин безотчетно переносит руку ему на горло, ловя пальцами пульс.  
Гарри смеется низко и хрипло и признается Мерлину в любви.  
_Te quiero.  
Te amo._

***

Ворочающийся на широкой кровати Эггзи уже два часа честно пытался заснуть, но его слишком волновали и чужой дом, и обилие впечатлений и эмоций и, что уж греха таить, близость одного конкретно взятого человека.  
Его осенило уже когда он почти провалился в сон, и от догадки у Эггзи сами собой распахнулись глаза, ловя в фокус горделивую гортензию на подоконнике.  
Он вспомнил, где видел такую штриховку. Так рисовал Мерлин. Тем самым карандашом, который лучше монблановского, на свободных листах вездесущего планшета, когда у него выдавалась свободная минута или надо было чем-то занять руки и мозг. В этом была своеобразная творческая отдушина идеального математического ума – такой же рубленой, мощной штриховкой Мерлин рисовал удивительного сходства портреты, рисовал офисные натюрморты по принципу «кружка-ручка-план работ», иногда – зарисовывал какие-то архитектурные детали или элементы фасадов, и на изображениях колонн и лестниц эта штриховка смотрелась куда лучше.  
Совершенно забыв о необходимости моргать, Эггзи пролежал пару минут с вытаращенными глазами, потом сполз с кровати, нашарил на полу тапки, обернулся пледом и бесшумно вышел из гостевой спаленки.  
В темном коридоре громко тикали антикварные настенные часы с маленьким медным медведем под циферблатом, рамки с бабочками выстроились в ряд по безупречной горизонтали. Проходя мимо зеркала, Эггзи посмотрел на себя в слабом лунном свете, потом почему-то задумчиво опустил взгляд на свои голые торчащие из-под пледа ноги.  
Ноги как ноги.  
Дверь в спальню Гарри была не просто не заперта – приглашающе приоткрыта, что вселило в Эггзи некоторые надежды на будущее. Единственным освещением в комнате оказался уличный фонарь за окном, однако даже в этом свете силуэт на кровати был прекрасно виден. Гарри спал на животе, подмяв под себя подушку, и, хотя он был в пижаме и под одеялом, Эггзи вдруг стало неестественно жарко. Сглотнув, сжал кулаки и приказал себе взять себя в руки. В его голове Гарри Харт уже говорил своим неподражаемым голосом «Джентльмены не входят в спальни к другим джентльменам без разрешения в три часа ночи» и смотрел по своему обыкновению пристально, как будто кроме тебя сейчас не существует никого и ничего во всем огромном мире.  
Мерзавец, он ведь всех так подкупает.  
Задержав дыхание, Эггзи подошел еще на пару шагов ближе и как раз задумался, есть ли шансы приподнять одеяло Гарри Харта и не оказаться скрученным в узел на полу, когда Гарри Харт сам решил все его проблемы. Потянувшись, он повернулся на бок и высунул ноги из-под одеяла. Эггзи хватило пяти секунд. На зрительную память он никогда не жаловался, со зрением проблем пока тоже вроде не возникало.  
Уже выходя, Эггзи почему-то подумал, как беззащитно выглядит лицо спящего Гарри без очков и привычной маски самоуверенности. Волосы сбились, упавшая на лоб челка в полуночном свете и вовсе делает его похожим на подростка.  
Зайдя на кухню, Эггзи зажег свет над плитой, включил воду, подставил под струю стакан и еще раз посмотрел на картину. С присущей ему фантазией он живо и ярко представил, сколько они насчитывают общих лет, общих ночей, общих операций, общих выстрелов и ранений, общих смертей и воскрешений – и на секунду Эггзи вдруг стало страшно и как-то пусто, как будто кто-то мудрый и невидимый укоризненно спросил _«Куда ты лезешь, мальчишка?»_.  
Впрочем, оно прошло так же быстро, как и началось. Глотая воду большими жадными глотками, Эггзи с присущей ему легкостью пришел к выводу, что нет, это не запрет, не стена и не граница. Это всего лишь новая переменная в их странном негласном уравнении, а с уравнениями он всегда справлялся на пять.  
Даже если переменной в данном конкретно взятом уравнении является он сам. 

Выключивший компьютер в два часа ночи Мерлин в три был безжалостно разбужен сигналом смс. Сонно перерыв всю кровать в поисках телефона, он обнаружил его в ногах. На экране лаконично горело:  
«Я готов задать тебе вопрос».  
Не задумываясь, Мерлин ответил «Да», кинул телефон обратно куда-то в дебри одеяла и перевернулся на другой бок в надежде поспать хотя бы еще пару часов.

На следующее утро Эггзи сидит на кухне, пьет элитный белый чай и слушает о теореме Котельникова.


End file.
